


crash into me.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Bondage, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: unhealthy coping.





	crash into me.

“I have  _had_ it with that trainwreck of a person!” Gladio stomped into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He was a storm of a man, everything bowed before him, willingly or otherwise. His temper made me nervous, not that he would ever intentionally harm me, but still, how could you not be intimidated by a wall of angry muscle? I leaped off the couch, cautiously approaching the trembling giant as he towered over the dark marble kitchen counter. 

“Gladio…” I crooned, touching his shoulder softly. “Gladio, what happened?” 

He didn’t reply. His hands were holding the counter so tightly I thought he would break skin. Amber eyes shut tight while all of his self-control evaporated. I could see him fighting to reign it in, but his rage meter was dangerously close to being off the charts. I stupidly tried again. I should have just gone back to reading, just stepped away to let him stew by himself, but no. It wasn’t my nature. He was rambling on and on about Noctis, about a huge fight, about someone getting hurt…

“Wait, who was hurt?” I questioned. 

“ _Prompto_! Noctis didn’t fucking listen to me when we were sparring. You know he  _always_ knows what he’s doing, all the time, never a care in the damn world!” Gladio stood, fists clenched. “And he knocked that poor boy damn near halfway across the field. I thought he had killed him. And he had the gall, the  _nerve,_ to tell me to chill out. I can’t believe it. I  _told him_ the move was too advanced. I  _told_ him to mind his surroundings!” His voice and temper rose together, a crushing wall of noise, vibrating the very air around us. 

“Gladio, I’m sure he didn’t mean-” 

The King’s Shield turned to me, his towering form looming, seemingly larger with each ragged breath. “Don’t you  _dare_. Don’t you  _DARE_ defend him. He never has to face the consequences of his actions. He never-”

“He has the WORLD on his plate, Gladio,” I retorted, seething. “He lost his father! He lost everything but the four of us and his damn car!”

“And I lost my dad too. Ignis lost his uncle. We all lost someone. But we all wiped our noses and got it together for our prince. He has had his time to grieve. We all have. And he refuses to actually follow his destiny,” he scoffed, moving towards me. “He hasn’t even begun to ascend. The throne waits, covered in dust, for his Majesty to get off his ass and be a  _man_!” 

I too took a step, meeting his threatening gaze. “Gladiolus Amicitia, you are the King’s Shield, his go to, and you’re treating him like a spoiled pup. Let him be!” 

He laughed darkly and I could feel the goosebumps raise on my arms.  _Just shut up while you’re ahead. “_ You wouldn’t know the first thing about him. Just because the two of you hooked up once upon a time…”

“Ex _cuse_ me?!” I knew he would use that against me, but I figured it would be a joke around the campfire, something to poke fun at. Not now when I have one foot out the door. “Are you joking right now? Why do you always do this? I’m trying to make you feel better and you lash out at me without a second thought!” 

“Oh I am just  _peachy_ , princess. Don’t you worry your pretty, little head,” he growled, gritting his teeth. “And I highly suggest you stop talking while you can.” 

“Is that a  _threat_ , Gladio? I can’t believe you, you absolute oaf.” I turned heel, stomping to the door. “I’ll be back later, don’t wait up.” I reached for my jacket and opened the door to leave, but Gladio rammed his fist into the door, shutting it violently, and stepped in between. 

“Where the  _fuck_  do you think you’re going?” He was whispering and it still rattled my eardrums. A strange darkness filled his amber eyes, pulsating and frightening. 

“Out. Move.” I pushed against his shoulder, but it was like trying to shove a boulder. “Gladio, I said, m-”

He clapped his hand over my mouth, the other on the back of my neck. I screamed into his palm, slapping his arms and wiggling. “Oh, no, no, you don’t get to just walk out of here, swaying those fucking hips, acting like you own the damn place.” He shoved me backward, taking the jacket from my hands. “You don’t make the rules around here, princess.  _I_ do. As far as you’re concerned, I am the King and Noctis doesn’t exist. Under _stood_?” The last syllable was said so viciously it sounded like a curse. “I  _said,_ do. you. under. stand!? Do  _not_ make me repeat myself.” 

Gladio pushed my shoulder, trying to force an answer from me. I drew my mouth in a thin line and walked to the picture window, angry tears burning the corners of my eyes as I looked out at the city. And then his hand was on my back, pressing me into the glass. I went to reprimand him, but he was already gagging me with his palm again. My wrists were drawn behind my back, the jacket tied around them way too tightly. He removed his hand when he felt me sob and waited. “Who is in control?”

I whimpered, struggling beneath him. His breath was hot on my neck, fogging up the window. He shook me, demanding a response. “ _Who. Is. In. Control.”_  His hands moved underneath the front of my shirt, grabbing large handfuls of my chest and pulled me flush against the length of his body. I cried out at his grip and squirmed at the ferocity of his handling. He pinched my nipples roughly, eliciting an actual pained scream from the depths of my throat. “Don’t make me ask again.” 

I tried to elbow him, but he ignored it. “Fine, the hard way it is.” Gladio dropped me on the ground and untied my wrists. Before I could say anything, he was pulling my clothes off like an animal, grunting and biting at whatever flesh he could find. I was only wearing sweats and a loose t-shirt, which he disposed of immediately. The glare I saw when he finally looked me in the eyes scared me. He was genuinely pissed and he needed to let off steam one of the only ways he knew how. 

“…G-Gladio, I-” 

“No, you had your chance to talk,” he snapped, straddling my hips. His large hands covered my breasts, each one massaging and pinching until I was writhing beneath him. “When you were fucking the prince, did you even come?” he snarled, flipping me over. “When you were fucking that arrogant child, did he make your legs shake?” I tried to stay upright, but he forced my cheek to the ground and lifted my waist up with his arm. “Does he even know how to make you beg for more?” 

Gladio unzipped his pants and I felt his cock hovering over my wet slit. I was mad, but damn if he didn’t get under my skin. His large fingers wiped my juices up and down to the other hole, the one I was afraid to let him enter. 

“N-no, you’re too big, Gladdy!” I shrieked, wriggling angrily. He wasn’t listening though. Gladio unceremoniously entered me and everything was on fire. I bit back a yell, his large member tearing into me and resting once it was in as far as it could go. 

“Thaaaat’s a girl, relax,” he whispered, a hand on my lower back. “Take daddy’s cock just like that.” 

I mewled into the floor, shaking. Too big, too much, too big, relax, relax, relax… He rubbed my ass with his monstrous palms before smacking it as hard as he could. His cock was still waiting inside, bigger each time I focused on it. He hadn’t moved an inch. I yelped with every spank, trying not to budge. “Now tell me… did he fuck you like this?” 

Gladio’s hand encircled my throat, lifting me up so I was sitting on his cock, somehow deeper inside me. His other hand gently stroked my pussy, encouraging a reply. “Did he fuck you like you deserve?” 

“Y-yes,” I spat, choking a bit when his grip on my throat tightened. “He fucked me until I forgot his name.” 

“Not much of a challenge,” he chuckled, licking my neck and nibbling on my ear. The zippers on his vest were a stark, cold contrast to the heat of his abdomen. They scratched at my back and I groaned quietly, holding Gladio’s thighs in a vicelike manner. Gladio lifted me up a bit and slammed his dick all the way back in until I choked out an apology. 

“Sorry? You think this is about you?” A tattooed arm came around, pinning my arms to my sides. “Nah, baby girl, this is about that brat and reclaiming what is rightfully  _mine_.” I moaned as he started a hard rhythm, my breasts bouncing with every stroke. He watched them in our reflection in the window, teasing my nipples. “Mmm, you’re so fuckin’ hot.” Gladio buried his face in my hair, breathing heavier, more ragged as he got into the motions. 

“Who does this tight, little hole belong to, huh? Who?!” he demanded, pounding away at my ass, hand back at my throat. I couldn’t help but feel like a toy, a doll sitting atop his mammoth cock, unaware of where she was or what to do. “Who gets to fuck you like this?”

“You do,” I moaned.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you, babe.” His stubble scratched at my shoulder as he marked my flesh once more. 

“Ah, you, you do… daddy.”

He let out a low, throaty hum, thrusting harder. “Yeah, that’s what I want to hear. Say it again.” 

I use the arm restraining me as something secure to hold onto and rode him just as fast as he was moving. “Y-you, daddy. My ass is yours to do with as you p-please, ah. Fuck me, fuck me,” I hissed, sweat on my brow. 

“Who’s daddy’s good girl?” 

“I am,” I replied, leaning back into his chest. Gladio went back to playing with my clit, even used a few fingers to fuck me. 

“You feel that? You feel it? I’m your king. You’re going to cum so hard for me, babe. Yeah? Come on. Show me how you cum. I wanna hear you scream.” He pumped his fingers in and out, cock pulsing in my ass. “Let daddy hear you cum.” 

My body shivered, unsure of what sensation to focus on. “Please, daddy, fuck me harder.” 

“That’s what I like to hear,” he murmured in my ear, pushing me back onto my hands and knees. He held onto my waist, ramming his cock into me as hard as he could, fingertips bruising the soft flesh they so violently squeezed. I looked at my reflection in the window and what a sight that was. Mascara running, hair a wild mess, and Gladio’s monstrous figure behind me. His head was tilted back, grunting obscenities to the ceiling. His right shoulder was bare, the vest slipping off during this sinful dance. The only other noise was the sound of skin against skin. My mouth open in a silent scream, nails scrabbling on the hardwood floor for anything to use to stabilize my rocking frame. 

“Get up.” A hollow cold rushed through me when he pulled out and stood. “Get the fuck up.” I scrambled to my feet, wobbly at best. “Go lay on the bed.” I didn’t hesitate, noting the biting demand’s hard edges. Our bedroom was minimalistic, the bed against the far wall, black sheets still unmade from this morning’s sleep. I laid down with little to no grace, still quivering. Gladio lurked in the doorway, having shed his clothing, taking in the body before him. Flushed cheeks, red handprints, light bruises. “You’re so damn beautiful,” he murmured, strolling over. I returned his comment with a halfhearted smile, bracing myself.

“How about we show the dear king what he’s missing?” Gladio produced a cell phone and opened the camera. I shook my head as he moved in between my legs. “Come on, tell Noct who your daddy is.” 

“Gladio, stop…” 

He lined up with me again, this time headed for my aching pussy. He knew it needed attention. When I threw my head back at his rough entry, I heard a camera click and saw the flash. “Gladdy, no…” 

“It’s recording. Tell him who your daddy is.” Gladio lazily moved within me, his body a prime example of godlike power. The slow undulations and rippling muscle sent me over the edge.  _Fuck it._ I gripped the sheets tightly, breathing a tad difficult. “Show his royal Highness see how you’re actually supposed to fuck someone.” It was a heady mixture, Gladio’s strength mixed with animalistic ferocity. I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him as hard as I could. He returned it, softly, surprisingly, and held me there, the phone forgotten. Our mouths fused together, Gladio slowed his pace and rocked back and forth, savoring how our bodies meshed. Melting gold churned in my stomach, promising a spectacular finish. Gladio’s dusky gaze fell over me, finally softening. 

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, kissing my forehead. “I’m sorry…” Languid thrusts brought the two of us to a hazy peak, Gladio roaring into my hair, teeth clenched, and I collapsed into his broad chest, kissing his tattooed skin tenderly. I could feel his cum running down my thighs, his dick still inside.  _Don’t let this end._ He sighed, cupping my face in his hands. 

“It’s not going to be okay,” I answered softly, pulling away from him. “Sorry isn’t going to fix it.” 

He tried to respond, but the words wouldn’t come. With cum drying on my thighs, we sat in silence for hours, neither one wanting to say what so desperately needed to be said.


End file.
